The Visit
by luna-nightshade
Summary: Lucy goes to see her family. Sorry if it seems familiar but,please R@R.
1. Chapter 1

The Stellar Spirit mage sat on a bar stool, in the famous guild Fairy Tail, deep in thought. The guild was a rowdy as ever in the girls opinion. A pink haired boy came running up to the blonde and slung his arm over her shoulders scaring the girl out of her thought.

"Hey Luce, what you doing? A pinkette asked with his famous toothy grin.

"Just thinking about what I'm going to do these next couple of months, since my rent is paid." Lucy sighed.

"we could always take another job." Natsu suggested.

"Naw, I think I'm going to Japan to visit my family there." Lucy smiled.

"Can me and Happy came?" Natsu asked with puppy eyes.

"Sorry Natsu , but I think I should go alone." Lucy gave the boy a sad smile.

"Oh, ok well see you later Luce." Natsu gave on last grin, before engaging in the typical fire and ice fight.

Lucy decide to head home and call her uncle from her moms side of the family. When the other lacrima was answered a man dressed as a woman sat smiling.

"Uncle?" Lucy questioned.

"Its me ,oh, Lucy you grew to look so much like your mother, call me Aunt Ranka ." the `women` smiled.

"Thank you, Aunt Ranka is it okay if I come to visit?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"Sure me and your cousin would love that." she/he giggled.

" Can I speak to her?" Lucy smiled brightly toward the woman.

"Sorry Lu she's not here." he sighed

"Oh, okay." Lucy's smile flattered a little but came back.

"When will you be here?" she asked worried.

"In seven hours" Lucy giggled.

"So soon ." her eyes bulged.

Yup, see you soon bye." Lucy cut of the lacrima.

* * *

**In Japan**

A woman ran around a small apartment cleaning. Two hour passed when a girl in a boys uniform walked through the door. The girl stood there for a little bit before asking her father/mother a obvious question.

"What are you doing?" the girl tilted her head to the side in confusion and curiosity.

'Cleaning the house for a surprise." the woman answered.

"What is it?" the girls curiosity grew.

"You'll see in a couple of hours." she smiled.

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

A voluptuous blonde teen was walking down the street, looking for the apartment complex her aunt told her about. When the teen finally found it she heard many different voices coming from behind the door, many seeming to be male. Lucy leaned closer to the door making sure not to hit or open it.

"What do you think the surprise is Haruhi?" a childish voice asked.

"Don't now but, my father seems happy about it ." Haruhi answered.

A chores a hum's were all that came as a reply. Lucy was debating if she should make herself know or to hold out for awhile longer to see all their guesses. Before Lucy could put any more thought into a shriek was heard on the left of Lucy. The door to the apartment swooshed open and all Lucy could do was wait and see how this played out. A woman barreled Lucy into a bone crushing hug all while mumbling some thing under her breath. The group at the door was staring at the deployment of affection unfolding in front of the to dumb folded to act. Haruhi was the first to react to the situation in front of her, she quietly wondering to her self who the women her father was hugging. When the woman finally pulled back from the hug she smiled at the blonde and turned to Haruhi smile only growing bigger as she turned.

"SURPRISE!" the woman exclaimed.

"Whaa?" was the reply from her and the six men behind her.

"You don't remember me Haruhi, you meany." the blonde said while pouting.

"Sorry, no am I suppose to?" the short haired girl asked.

"YES, I'm your cousin, Lucy." the blonde whined childishly toward the brown haired girl.

"LUCY!" the other girl finally remembered her blonde mage cousin.

"Yes!" the two girl embraced each other with large smiles on their faces, while the boys behind her fell over with swirls in their eyes from all the confusion.

"Who is this Haruhi?" a little blond haired boy stepped up.

"It my cousin Lucy Heartfilia." Haruhi answered the boy.

"Ahh…" was all they said.

"Main question who are you people and why is Haruhi hanging out with a bunch of guys?" Lucy asked, when in all reality she had no room to talk.

"I'm Kyoya." A black haired boy with glasses stepped forward.

"Hello I'm Tamaki." another blonde stepped up to them.

"Hi I'm Honey." the little boy smiled.

"He actually has a really long name." Haruhi whispered.

"I'm Hikaru"

"And I'm Kaoru." two reddish brown haired twins stepped up.( Actually it orange but ,oh well.)

"Nice to meet you all, I hope we all become good friends." Lucy smiled warmly.

"How old are you Lucy-chan." Honey asked cutely.

" Seventeen, what about you guys?" Lucy asked.

"We're all the same age." Kyoya answered .

"Cool~!" Lucy beamed.

"Yup~." Honey said with the same enthusiasm.

"What school are you going to." Tamaki asked.

"I don't plan on going to school while I'm here I only have a few months here." Lucy answered truthfully.

"What Lucy Heartfilia while your under this roof you will get a education." Ranka firmly told the girl.

"Where will I go?" Lucy asked .

"You could go to are school I'm sure your smart enough for a scholarship there." Haruhi smiled.

"Okay I'll try." Lucy smiled at her while she smiled back.

"Are you going to wear the school uniform Lucy-chan?" Honey asked smiling.

"What does it look like?" Lucy asked back to the boy tilting her head to the side.

"Here's the pamphlet I got." Haruhi handed Lucy the little book.

Lucy looked at the yellow frilly long dresses with weird socks and shoes in disgust.

"Who would wear some thing so hideous?" Lucy asked bewildered.

"All the girls in are school." Hikaru and Kaoru laughed in mirth while answering.

"Ghaa… sorry honey-kun but, I would never wear some thing so ugly." Lucy stated looking at the short boy.

"It okay Lucy-chan." Honey smiled.

"Haruhi, what time is it." Mori asked the girl.

"9:40" Haruhi told the taller boy.

"Honey we must be going." Mori stated.( Sorry if he doesn't call him Honey.)

"Us to, it good to meet you Lucy." Kyoya said.

Honey climbed onto Mori's shoulder, while the rest walked out waving.

"Time for bed for us to, come on Lu." Haruhi lead the girl to her bedroom.

The girls went to sleep, but before sleep claimed Lucy she decided to call the guild tomorrow.

* * *

**Thank you so much if you read this, its my first be nice to me. I'm not very good with grammar. Please R R.**

**Love,**

**Nightshade**


	2. Chapter 2: Tests and The Host Club

Lucy woke up the next morning feeling energized and grabbed her lacrima and called her second family. The other line was picked up by the white haired beauty, known as Mirajane Strauss.

"Lucy?!" Mira eyes widened when she saw the young blonde.

"Hi Mira, how is everyone doing?" Lucy smiled at her surprised face.

"Good, we didn't expect you to call so early is something wrong?" Mira' s motherly smile was mixed with a look of worry.

"No just calling to say I've arrived, and I might bee here longer then I planned." Lucy smiled gently at the older woman.

"Oh, okay May I ask why through?" Mira looked at Lucy with confusion in her blue eyes.

"Well, I plan on going to my cousin school for a few months." Lucy beamed with happiness.

"That's great good luck, 'Lucky' Lucy of Fairy Tail." Mira winked to the dumbfounded girl.

The other end was cut of leaving Lucy to laugh silently to herself. Haruhi walked out of her room to see her laughing to herself like a mad woman,she feared her cousin's sanity was slipping from her grasp.

"Lucy are you okay?" Haruhi asked her cousin slowly afraid she would go crazy.

"Hi Haruhi I'm perfectly fine are you ready to go show me your school?" Lucy smiled sweetly like she wasn't laughing to herself like a crazy person would.

"Sure let me go get my uniform on and we'll go." with that said the short haired girl went and changed.

"Are you ready yet Haruhi." the blonde whined to the brunette.

"Calm down I'm ready." the girl walked out in the boy's uniform, which confused the blonde.

"Why are you in the boy's uniform shouldn't you be in one of those ugly yellow dresses." the blonde raised a delicate blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll explain on the way there." Haruhi walked away from the girl and out then door, the blonde was left confused.

"You coming!" a voice shouted from outside.

"Hai!" Lucy hollered back locking the door and running after her cousin.

**After Haruhi explained her problem**

"Wow, that's some pickle you got yourself in cuz." Lucy giggled at the girl's misfortune.

"Yeah, anyway we're here, do you want to take the test or do want to visit the host club?" Haruhi asked her.

"Let's look around first please." Lucy smiled her cousin.

"Sure let's go." Haruhi giggled at Lucy's pleads.

**After tour ( sorry I didn't know what's there)**

The two girls ended their little tour at the very front of the had a look of boredom on her face through all the tour,except during the library tours, she read hoping for something cool, but all she saw was ugly dresses and snobby rich brats. Of course Lucy was also from a rich family.

"Ready to see my after school activities?" Haruhi gave the girl a side long glance.

"First I have to take that test." Lucy smiled with confidence leaking from the girl herself.

Haruhi lead the girl to the main hall and asked for the entrance. The lady at the desk smiled at the duo and handed the blonde the test.

"Please have a seat over there, sir your going to have to wait out side for her to get done." the lady kindly instructed them.

"Sure." the answered at the same time then smiled towards each other.

**1 1/2 hours later.**

"So how did you do?" Haruhi asked Lucy right when she walked out of the office.

"I don't know she said I'll get my results in the mail in a couple of weeks." Lucy sighed in exhaustion.

"Well till then lets get to the host club." Haruhi sighed any trudged trudged up the steps.

"Why are you so exhausted, you weren't the one that sat for ever to get into as snooty school." a tick Mark appeared on the curvaceous girls head.

"I'm going to be attacked by Tamaki." Haruhi let out another heavy sigh.

"WHAT!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked from the new information the girl gave her.

"No not like that, he hugs me when I walk in and there's no customers." Haruhi explained trying to get all the bad images out of Lucy's head.

"Oh, okay I understand now." a smile of relief graced Lucy's face.

"Here is the host club's room." Lucy looked up to see a sign that said Music room #3. (Sorry if I'm wrong)

"Let go in." Lucy squealed in excitement. Haruhi chuckled at her cousin's face, she opened the door and the usual rose petals flew out.

"Ohhhhh, pretty." Lucy smiled wide brown eyes stared at them like a child would, which caused Haruhi to laugh more at her antics.

"Welcome to the host club." a choirs of male voices chimed to them.

"Cut the act guys it just me and Lucy." Haruhi replied rather sharply to the boy's ears.

" Shesh, you don't have." Hikaru began.

"Be so mean." Karou finished.

" That's creepy, but cool." Lucy giggled.

"So did you get in Lucy-chan?" Honey asked.

"Don't know yet I have to wait a couple days for the results." Lucy sighed coming down from her excitement cloud.

"Well, go luck Lucy" the twins chimed together, hugging her from either side of the girl. A flash of gold was seen and a ginger head man in a tux grabbed Lucy and pulled her near him.

"Don't touch Lucy." the man growled at the twins.

The group had a look of shock, which was replaced by curiosity. Lucy looked both irritated and happy to see the man holding her to his chest.

"Loke calm down their friends." Lucy pushed the spirit away gently.

"Are you sure princess, I could sweep you of your feet and carry you away." Loke smiled pushing his sunglasses up some.

"No, forced gate close." Lucy chanted as she watch Loke disappear she felt eyes on her.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked, since she was the first to come out of her shock.

"My friend/spirit." Lucy smiled sweetly towards them.

"Ehhhh!" was her answer.

* * *

**Cliffhanger sorry it took so long I've been working on this for a while. I'll try to update this'm story soon, but I have to get my other stories caught up. Thank you for reading, reviewing and favouring me and the story. All the people belong to beloved manga and anime people.**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**Nightshade **


	3. Chapter 3: Coolness and Surprises (Not)

"What do you mean by spirit/friend?" Haruhi asked.

"I have a contract with each of the 10 out of 12 zodiac spirit plus more. I don't consider them as tools, their my friends." Lucy smiled showing off her keys.

"Why are 10 of them gold?" Honey asked.

"Their rare in the celestial world." Lucy smiled.

"Cool, so Lucy-nee has rare keys."

"Yeah, do you guys want to meet one of both the rare and silver?" Lucy asked standing up from where she sat.

"Yes if you wouldn't mind.." Haruhi smiled sitting down on the couches with the rest of the host club member.

"Sure, stand back and watch." Lucy smiled standing in the center of the room.

Taking two keys from her belt she twirled them in the air. She snatched them from the air and smiled.

"Open gate of the lion and the lesser dog Leo and Nicholas!" Lucy turned the keys and a dong was heard and bright light appeared.

"Hello Princess how are you doing?" the same man that tore Lucy from the twins appeared.

"Punn pun." A white snowman like creature with a carrot nose appeared also.

"Wow, thats so cool." Honey bounced on the couch smiling.

"This is Loke and Plue." Lucy introduced the two to the group.

"Lucy my love you have gotten better, two gates at once that's spectacular." Loke smiled kissing Lucy's hand. Plue nodded his shaking head in agreement.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled taking her hand back.

"What's so special about that?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up.

"It rare for a Celestial Spirit mage to open to gates at once with out draining all their magical power." Loke stated facing the host club.

"Is that all they can do?" Tamaki asked crossing his legs.

"Nope, I can do something extra special." Lucy smiled.

"Really?" everyone in the room questioned, even her spirits, turning to her.

"There are a few rare things I can do." Lucy chuckled at all the confused faces staring at her.

"Like what?" Honey asked from Moris' shoulder.

"Forced gate closers, I don't like doing that though, two or more gate openings at once, I can open three to four at the same time, and the last ones a secret." Lucy smiled while giggling.

"What's the last one, can you show us." Haruhi asked smiling at her cousin weird behavior.

"Yeah!" Lucy smiled.

"Princes?" Loke titled his head in the girl's direction.

"Please return Loke." Lucy asked sweetly.

"Sure." Loke bowed.

"Ready?" Lucy asked the group.

"Yeah!" Honey screamed.

"Okay, Open gate of the lion, emerge with me." Lucy yelled.

Instead of Loke coming out a bright light surrounded Lucy. Lucy's outfit changed from faded skinny jeans and red t-shirt to a dance suit fit for a business woman. A pair of ears were now a part of her head, tinted sunglasses were on her face.

"So what do you think?" Lucy asked pushing up her sunglasses.

"Where's that one guy?" Haruhi asked.

"I merged are magic and bodies." Lucy smiled.

"I'm impressed Princess." Loke' s voice echoed through her head.

"Thanks Loke." Lucy voiced in her head.

"What all can you do in this form?" Kyoya asked.

" I can use all of his powers and my power, I can merge with two at once." Lucy answered the boy's question.

"Cool." Honey jumped on the girl.

"We have to go now, come on Haruhi." Lucy smiled grabbing said girls hand and taking off towards the door

"Bye guys, can't wait to go to school with you guys." Lucy said while shutting the door.

"Do you think Lucy-nee will make it into are school?" Honey asked the group of guys.

"Well, she is Haruhi' s cousin and she seems like she's really smart, so I think so." Tamaki answered the smaller boys question.

"Guess will have to wait a few days." Honey sighed.

"Cheer up man…" Hikaru began.

"She'll come with Haruhi after classes." Karou finished.

"Good point." Honey smiled, while whipping out a random strawberry cake.

"How does he do that." All the host club thought, except Mori of course.

* * *

**°Three Days Later°**

* * *

Lucy woke up to people screaming her name. She opened her eyes to see her Aunt and cousin staring at her. Haruhi yanked the half asleep girl out of bed and pulled her into the living room.

"What going on you guys?" Lucy asked through her half asleep stupor.

"You got in, they sent the letter!" Haruhi smiled her Aunt was smiling and nodding next to her.

"WHAT, no way let me see the envelope!" Lucy yelled a smile already forming on her lips

"Here you go." Haruhi handed the blonde the letter while smiling.

_"__Dear Lucy Heartifilia, _

_We welcome you to Ouran High School with open arms. We have went over your test scores and I must say they were truly magnificent. I hope you make a large amount of friends. You must first get a evaluation so we can make sure you are in tip top shape. A schedule will be provided for you on your first day. You are don't have to were the school uniform since you are a honor student. There is only one other honor going to this school at the moment so please feel honored. It is the middle of the year, but please feel no pressure._

_Thank you for your patience,_

_The school's headmaster."_

"Oh, My, Gosh!" Was the only thing heard after that.

* * *

_**That's all I have for now. I'm sorry it's so short I try to make my stories long so people don't get disappointed. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Please stay with me if it takes a long time to update. I'm trying to get all my stories caught up to each other. Has anyone seen the new Fairy Tail? Did anyone else hear that their plates a baby on stopping it soon, if not sorry. I hope it's not true. I hope you guys don't hate me for the cliffhanger and short chapter. My school is getting really dramatic, so it might take me a while to update anything. I don't own anything.**_

_**Till next update, **_

_**Nightshade :D **_


	4. Chapter 4: Speaking French

**I do not own either OHSHC or FT.**

"OH, MY, GOSH!" Lucy squealed in excitement.

"Good job Lucy." Aunt Ranka hugged the girl.

"Thanks Aunt Ranka." Lucy giggled.

"What are you going to do for the uniform?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah, can I see one of yours?" Lucy smiled at the short brunette.

"Sure," Haruhi disappeared into her room and came out seconds later with a boys uniform." Here you go."

"Thanks. Open gate of the maiden, Virgo." A puff of light pink smoke filled the air in front of Lucy.

"Punishment, Princess." The light pink haired woman asked bowing.

"No, could you make something like this, but more feminine." Lucy smiled at the other woman.

"Okay Princess." Virgo bowed and vanished.

"She should be done in a couple minutes." Lucy sat down in the small living room and rested her head on the table.

"You don't have to go till Tuesday." Haruhi sighed sitting down.

"But it's Monday." Lucy whined.

"Come with me to school and I'll show you around." Haruhi suggested.

"Okay! Lets go!" Lucy yelled running to the door.

"Lucy dear you might want to get dressed first." Ranka laughed at the blonde's reaction.

Lucy ran straight to Haruhi's room and came out wearing a normal outfit.

"Does this look okay?" Lucy stood in front of them.

She was wearing a pair of shorts, a white tank top, a leather jacket, red high tops, and her hair was in a pony tail.

"You look fine come on we're going to be late." Haruhi smiled at her cousins nervousness.

"Okay. Bye Aunt Ranka." Lucy called behind her waving.

"So, a re you going to tell your guild your going to school?" Haruhi looked at Lucy from the corner of her eye.

"I might next time I contact them." Lucy looked at the surroundings.

"Will I ever meet them?"

"Do you want to?" Now they both were just walking and talking.

"Yeah."

"Then sure when I leave you and Aunt Ranka can come with me."

"Okay." They arrived at school school and smiled at each other.

"Lets go to the front office." Haruhi lead the girl.

"Okay." Nobody was there yet.

"Are you always this early?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Haruhi answered from the office door frame.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Lucy Heartifilla." Lucy smiled at the older woman.

"Ah, the second honor student." The older lady smiled.

"Yes, I was wondering if my cousin could lead my around to day since I'm not expected till Tuesday?" Lucy asked.

"Sure dear, but you'll have to wait outside during classes." The lady handed lucy a sheet of paper.

"Thank you." Lucy bowed and left with Haruhi.

"Lets go to the club room." Haruhi smiled.

"Okay!" Lucy cheered, excited to share the news.

The two made it to the music room room and opened the door to hear snoring.

"What?" Lucy peered inside to see two sleeping blondes, bord twins, and two unfazed raven haired men.

"Hey guys." Haruhi pushed pass her cousin.

One of the sleeping blondes jumped up at the girls voice.

"Haruhi~!" He latched onto the girl in a 'hug'.

"Please get off me Tamaki." Haruhi pushed him away.

"Hey." Lucy smiled waving to the group.

"Lucy?" The twin asked.

"Duh." Lucy laughed.

Honey woke up and smiled when he saw the blonde woman.

"Lucy-chan!" He jumped from the couch into the girls arms.

"Hi Honey." Lucy laughed.

"Hey Lucy…" Hikaru begun

"Did you get in?" Kaoru finished.

"Um… YES!" Lucy screamed jumping up and down with Honey to her chest. **(Poor Honey.)**

"Cool." They said in unison.

"Where's your uniform." Honey asked looking at the girl.

"My friends making me one," Lucy giggled. "I don't officially start till Tuesday."

"Then why are you here?" Tamaki asked moving away from the mushroom corner.

"So Haruhi can show me around." Lucy smiled.

A puff of smoke appeared beside Lucy.

"Princess I am finished." Virgo bowed holding two uniforms.

"Thanks Virgo. Can you take them back home." Lucy asked.

"Punishment."

"No!"

Another puff of smoke.

"I take it that was your uniform." Kyoya smirked.

"Yes." A grumbled reply came from the frowning blonde.

"So, Lucy did you have anyone you liked where your from?" Tamaki sat on one of the couches

"N-no." Lucy stuttered blushing.

"Awww, you did Lu who was it?" Haruhi tugged on Lucy's hand.

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

* * *

_'This is so embarrassing!'_ I screamed in my head looking away from the host club.

"Lucy~" The twins smirked.

"My best friend." I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh, you were friend zoned?" Haruhi patted my back.

"No. My best friend, Natsu Dragneel, is really dense and doesn't know what love is." I sighed.

"What he like?" Haruhi asked, leading me to a table in the corner of the room.

"I'll tell you some other time." I said sliding from her grip.

"Classes are about to start." Kyoya stated walking out the door.

_'He reminds me of Gray.' _I smile a little at the thought.

"Come on Lucy." Haruhi waved at me from the door.

"Right coming." I call rushing to the door.

"You have been spacing out a lot to day, you okay?" Haruhi puts a hand to my forehead.

"Fine, just thinking." I smile removing her hand.

"My first class is French." Haruhi sighed.

"Have fun." I smirk.

_'Maybe I should have told Aunt Ranka I have been educated."_ I sigh sitting on the floor watching ugly dress and snooty guys rush past me.

Eventually the hall way is empty and classes have started. I listen to the teacher through the door say stuff in French to his class.

"Bonne classe du matin. Comment s'est passé votre week-end?" The teacher's high pitched voice rang through the silent class.

_'Good morning to you too, my weekend was great. What about yours?' _ I giggle quietly.

"Classe quelqu'un de mieux répondre moi ou il Quiz Pop temps." The teacher's voice had a hit of annoyance

_'But I did answer you.' _My smile turned into a smirk at the sudden idea that poped in to her head.

I knocked on the door and the teach answered.

"Yes?" She looked at me then my outfit.

"Bonjour, mon week-end était excellent. Comment s'est passé votre? J'espère que pop quiz n'est pas sur le disque." I smirked at her shocked face and winked at my cousin and the twins.

"Um…uh…" the teacher was shocked.

"Good day." I walked down the hall and sat by the corner.

* * *

**After class**

* * *

Haruhi was standing in front of me with twins on each side of her. She was scowling down at me.

* * *

_**When Lucy knocked on the door. Haruhi POV**_

* * *

Ms. Purvis was talking in French again and we all was confused when some one knocked on the door. Ms. Purvis opened the door and Lucy was standing there smiling. She turned to Mr. Purvis and answered whatever she was was saying before. Ms. Purvis stood there surprised by Lucy's French, she than turned an winked at me and left.

"Your all lucky she answered or else it was pop quiz time."

* * *

**Back to present time Lucy POV**

* * *

"Hey guys." I smiled from my postion on the floor.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked glaring.

"French." I smiled 'innocently'.

* * *

**Time skip after school**

* * *

"Hey, can we leave yet?" I asked Haruhi.

"Yeah lets go you have some explaining to do." Haruhi still wasn't over the whole French thing yet.

"Okay." I sighed.

* * *

_**Okay now I'll translate.**_

_**Bonne classe du matin. Comment s'est passé votre week-end?= Good morning class. How was your weekend?**_

_**Classe quelqu'un de mieux répondre moi ou il Quiz Pop temps.= Class someone better answer me ot it pop quiz time.**_

_**Bonjour, mon week-end était excellent. Comment s'est passé votre? J'espère que pop quiz n'est pas sur le disque.= Hello, my weekend was great. How was yours? I hope the poo quiz isn't to hard.**_

_**I don't actually speak French I used goggle translate. Thanks for reading I 'll update soon.**_

_**L. Nightshade ~_~**_


End file.
